Bowser VS. Sakazuki
Description: Yeah, it's not Dexter VS. Stewie Griffin. Gonna put that one on the backburner for the bit while I take on and see who would win between two fire brutes! Would Bowser give Akainu shell, or will the fleet admiral prove that he's the top dog? Intro: Music: (Versailles Burning At The Stake Witch Hunt Preparations) Wiz: Fire; a force of power that deserves to be reckoned with. Boomstick: Given that it can melt the fucking flesh off of humans and reduce anything to ashes within a few minutes, it's no wonder that the baddie of all baddies is often seen with it. Wiz: Indeed; fire is commonly portrayed as destructive, violent and of course, deadly. This is shown to us by their power being shown off by villains of fiction, like Sakazuki, the murderous fleet admiral. Boomstick: And Bowser, the king of the koopas! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Sakazuki: Music: (One Piece Z Marine Song) Wiz: With a world full of pirates with devil fruit powers that could easily destroy lives if used accordingly, there has to be some force out there to help keep the peace. Boomstick: Fortunately, or if you're a pirate, unfortunately, the marines are right there to help protect the weak and innocent! Wiz: Indeed; this innocent group of people are like saints from heaven, and they would never hurt someone that doesn't deserve it. Boomstick: That is one hundred percent true... (Music stops, followed by low snickering from Wiz and Boomstick, before they both cackle loudly with laughter) Boomstick: AH, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Sorry; couldn't keep a straight face; the marines are full of fucking villains that make even the worst pirates red with anger! Wiz: Heh-heh-heh, that is ACTUALLY true, and the leader of this faux-justice group is none other than the magma wielder himself; Sakazuki, aka, Akainu. Music: (RED DOG RED) Wiz: Akainu was known as one of the most ruthless and brutal humans that had joined the marines in some time before Gol D Roger's death. Boomstick: Nowadays, that changed. He IS the most ruthless and brutal man in the marines; AND HE IS RUNNING IT AS A FLEET COMMANDER! Wiz: His past is mysterious, but one thing was constant throughout it; he was willing to do anything for justice, including taking down a ship full of innocent civilians if it meant that a fugitive would die. The fugitive wasn't even on the ship, and he didn't show any regret for his action. Boomstick: Jesus, it's like Light Yagami decided to take on exercise and killed people by physically attacking them! Wiz: His brutality reached a boiling point during one of the most famous moments in One Piece history; Portgas D. Ace's death. Boomstick: He along with 2 other marine powerhouses ensured that no one could get past them to stop Ace's death, which is easier done and said due to, oh, about the entirety of pirate kind going after his ass! Wiz: However, all 3 of them had some kind of devil fruit to aid them, and Akainu had the most effective one of the bunch; the "Magu-Magu No Mi", or the Magma-Magma devil fruit. Boomstick: This OP piece of fruit lets his transform and manipulate his body into magma; something that is a higher order than fire, which easily lets him take down Ace, who was just a peasant tier "Meri-Meri No Mi/Flame-Flame" fruit user. Not only that, but its logia ability lets him tank attacks that would otherwise kill others, even surviving after Whitebeard's attacks of bloodlust, who was said to be the world's strongest man! Wiz: Luckily for humanity, he can be overcome by things that are naturally stronger than him, surprise, seastone or users with a stronger Haki than him, but since Bowser doesn't have Haki, we didn't really need that info. What we DO know is that Haki in a user can actually run out depending on how much of it is used, and the user won't be able to use it for some time. Boomstick: But till than, he can rely on his trusty devil fruit to let him survive attacks, and attack back! This fucker can fight on for TEN DAYS before ending the fight, and HE WON IT, getting the title of Fleet Admiral against Aokiji. Wiz: Though to be fair, there was most likely breaks for eating, sleeping and drinking, as human bodies need those vital elements for survival, so it probably was a shorter time than 24/7 fighting. What IS impressive is his attacks themselves; the Great Eruption acts like a oversize fire rocket, which is propelled by magma. The Dark Dog transforms his fist into magma, letting him lash out at opponents with a claw-like thrust. The Dog-Bite Blaze, also known as the Hound Of Hell, launches a wave of magma at the foe, the top of the wave looking like a dog head. '' '''Boomstick: And in case you ARE more than he can bite off and chew, he has a attack appropriately named the Meteor Volcano. He launches up a shit ton of his Great Eruptions in smaller forms into the air and lets them rain back down like a unholy matrimony between a volcano eruption and a meteor shower!' Wiz: Akainu is also very smart, being a excellent manipulator on people's emotions, taunting Ace back at him where he could of escaped in order to fight Akainu, a fight he knew Ace would of lost and died. He also tricked Ace into taking a fatal punch meant for his brother, Luffy. Boomstick: However, miraculously enough for us humans, he is not perfect. He may be smart, but his one sided and arrogant mind makes it so his brain only shines when it needs to. He is also very stubborn in his ways, not changing them even if they are challenged or proven wrong. Also, like all devil fruit users, once he gets ankle deep in water, he becomes a hammer and can't move, negating his logia regeneration as well as his devil fruit powers. He even loses them if a part of his body is submerged in water, like just his feet, though he can still walk around like normal, so getting out isn't too bad. Wiz: Regardless, Akainu is the poster child for a eye for a eye justice. He is merciless, relentless, and would stop at nothing for justice to win. Boomstick: This is one guy you do not want to get stuck in the dog house with! Akainu: Our powers are in a relationship with superiority! Brief Recap: Name: Sakazuki/Akainu. The Red Dog Age: 55 Height: 9 ft. 10 in. Weight: '''Undetermined. Presumable heavy. '''Abilities: Can wield magma. Can turn his body into magma for damage nullification. Haki preserves his body for longer periods of time. Can regenerate health with Haki. Feats: Executed Ace. Survived Whitebeard's attacks. A skilled master in his devil fruit. Survived a 10 day battle against Aokiji, though most likely had breaks in there at some point. Weaknesses: Haki can run out if used too excessively and often. Water can weaken him if he is at least ankle high in it. Arrogant and single-minded. Stubborn; won't change ways despite outside evidence. Bowser: Music: (The Galaxy Reactor) Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is home of some of the most famous fights against villains ever. Boomstick: These include a fat greedy yellow guy that wants money, aliens that want nothing more than to destroy everything in their path, circular ghosts that are cowards and would like to score backstabs with their leader wearing a fancy crown, and a chain of hotels that can only be conquered by shutting their doors tight with help from the enclosed instruction book! Wiz: Thankfully, the Mario Brothers are always there to help fight back and bring peace to the land whenever it is needed. Boomstick: However, the one that has caused them the most trouble, as well as most constant, is none other than Bowser himself. Music: (King Bowser) Wiz: One of the seven star children, Bowser was born as baby Bowser, who got caught up in Yoshi's shenanigans to save baby Luigi from Magikoopa. However, at the end, he betrays them and rejoins his older counterpart to fight them back, but failing. '' '''Boomstick: That has to make up for one fucked up childhood, let alone one fucked up continuity.' Wiz: Fast forward to his present days, where here, he is often seen as the powerful brute he is well known for; constantly stealing princesses and threatening to rule over the entire land with Peach by his side as queen. Boomstick: And who can blame him? Not only does he have a total of 8 kids he's looking after, with a whooping SEVEN of them adopted, but oh man, Peach's body man... ' ''Wiz: Boomstick! This is a family friendly battle to the death between a man who kills ruthlessly and a fire breathing turtle... (The music goes silent, before the two of them burst out laughing again.) '''Boomstick: HA-HA-HA! Yeah; and maybe I have a thing for alcohol! Wiz: Hee-hee-hee, okay, but just stay on track, okay? You can masturbate to Peach later. Boomstick: Okay, fair enough... Music: (Bowser's Galaxy Generator) Wiz: Bowser hosts a wide variety of attacks and weapons at his disposal for battle, like his famous koopa-clown car, able to drop his mecha-koopa bombs and go at high speeds, fast enough for Mario to not catch up to. He also has hammers which he can throw in rapid succession, creating a nigh-impassible wall of them. Spiked balls are another weapon in his arsenal, being able to bounce around and damaging all in their way. Bowser can even inhale things like a vacuum to swallow projectiles. He can swallow things as big as warp-pipes when he goes all out, but if there's a big enough stomach reaction, he can spew it all out just like that... Boomstick: He also has his shell, and I don't know how much he paid for it or whoever made it, but the person who made or found it for him deserves a promotion! Even after he was crushed by castles, building and trains, his shell was never even DENTED! He can also curl up in a ball with it and roll around at decent speeds with it! Wiz: Speaking of decent speeds, his Bowser-Mobile lets his rip up the road with spiked wheel, spiked hood, and all while tossing out soccer bomb balls. Boomstick: Hot damn! I gotta become a baddie and get me one of those! Bowser can also use Mario's own power-ups as well, eating double cherries to multiply and have each Bowser do their own thing, something that Mario's clones can't even do, and even equipping a cat bell to transform into Meo-*'''snickers*-'''MEOWSER! HA HA! I knew I was gonna crack up there! Nintendo; you suck at naming shit... Wiz: However, when alone, the king of all koopas can actually use dark magic to aid him in battle. This can range from teleportation, to turning those small enough into bricks, and before anyone asks, NO; not the bricks Mario smashes across! The bricks that give Mario power-ups are the ones that were once the toads. Boomstick: Jesus; we really needed to explain that? Well it's not like we have to explicitly tell people Mario isn't mental. Who would honestly believe that Mario is mental? Wiz: I don't know; probably some cocky guy that takes things too literally... Boomstick: Oh...you man the fanboys that cry when something goes wrong? Wiz: ...Well, that's a theory alright? Boomstick: And it's a Game Theo-''' Wiz: Alright, letting that part joke, part stab die out; even without magic, Bowser can still rely on his trusty fire breath to battle enemies with. He can make it rain fire, spew out multiple fireballs, a steady fire-stream, or even heat seeking fireballs. His heat attributes makes it so he can survive even the hottest climates with ease, even being able to bathe in the kid friendly version of acid itself without any damages to his body. If that doesn't work, than he can just use his brute strength. '''Boomstick: This bad-boy koopa has managed to not only be strong enough to fight the kid-friendly version of Satan, which is his own body DNA hyped up on a Dark Star hellbent on world-destruction, but he is actually STRONGER than the Mario bros, being able to punch through stone, brick and even roll over statues like they are nothing! He can even stop a train with it, despite a whole lotta things striking his durable shell, or he would, if that pebble wasn't there. Wiz: However, his ace in the hole has gotta be his ability that when he almost dies, he can get a second wind...and a growth spurt. Bowser grows up into his appropriately named giant form. His attacks hit much faster, being able to take down parts of his own castle with ease. His fire breath covers a wider scale, and a single fire ball can take down air-ships. Boomstick: If that wasn't strong enough, he managed to fight off his own mobilized castle and throw it! He also fought off Peach's building as well...WHICH INCLUDED PROJECTING HIMSELF OUT OF A MOTHERFUCKING BLACKHOLE! Wiz: However, despite everything, Bowser isn't perfect. His dim-witted mind makes his stubborn and easily angered, rushing into danger. He also has a total of single digit wins against Mario, and that was just in spin-off games and the intro to blasting Mario into space via magikoopa. His strategies WERE simple and bland at the beginning of his career, but his ways to kidnap Peach became craftier, like putting her under house arrest, taking her into deep space, going giant at the get-go to raid the mushroom kingdom, and even perform, yet another E-rated version of the blitzkrieg, or for those without history classes, perform a lightning fast assault via airships. Boomstick: Bowser COULD of won against Mario, but Mario is just as durable as Bowser is! Wiz: Whatever life throws at him, Bowser will face it head on, and at the very least, it'll be a battle to remember. Boomstick: He's the original baddie for a reason, damn it; and he's gonna stay that way for some time! Bowser: Gra har har har! What's a finale without a Bowser appearance? A cruddy finale, that's what! Brief Recap: Name: King Bowser Koopa Age: Unknown Height: 8 ft. 7 in. Weight: '''Undetermined. Presumable heavy. '''Abilities: Mastery in pyrokinesis. Dark arts understandment. Brutal Power. Vehicles for transportation and for pulling off a blitzkrieg. Feats: Powerful enough to rule a entire nation with admiring followers. Pulled himself out of a black hole. Can stop a train even when pelted with stuff from the back. Shell has survived for so long over the years. Weaknesses: Not often the smartest Mario character. Stubborn and arrogant. Not that many wins against Mario. Slower than the other Mario characters on his own feet. Intermission: Wiz: Alright, our combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all... Boomstick: IT'S TIME, FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Sakazuki Bowser Who do you think will win? Sakazuki Bowser Pre-fight: Place: Dimble Wood Time: April 13, 2016, 11: 54 AM. Music: (Tough Guy Alert) "AH! Mario! Help me!" the distressed princess cried out, being driven away by Bowser in his purple, tricked out car, laughing wickedly while he was driving its way back to his castle. Mario was not far behind, jumping from tree to tree, shaking the branches as he presses his foot against them as he hops towards the koopa king getting away. "Woo! Ha!" he went, lining up a combo of jumps from some paratroopas that were still in the air, trying to block the red man's way to no avail. "Hey, nice choice for a getaway 'a vehicle, Bowser! Love the spikes on it!" Mario complimented casually, landing on the ground and rolling his way out of a impending thwomp. "Yeah, I must admit, purple is so nice of a color on it. Maybe we can let it into the next race tourney we have..." Princess Peach remarked, getting comfortable with the situation. They done it for around 30 years, they can do it 30 more. "Ha ha ha, I know, right! These sweet wheels haven't failed me yet...well, not in the Mushroom Kingdom, yet!" Bowser pridefully praised, quickly correcting himself once he realized his mistake. "This is just your first 'a ride here! And it may also be that automobile's 'a last!" the plumber added on, while Bowser softly growled. "Oh, don't worry, Bowser! Who knows, maybe in the next 30 years, you'll be able to make up a plan that actually gets past just being predictable!" the snarky princess retorted, causing Bowser to jerk his head her way. "WAH! Predictable?!? I found that sprixie kingdom AND kidnapped you...UNDER CASTLE ARREST!" he bellowed in fury. "Oh no, it's not 'a that; it's just you always have to kidnap 'a something! Maybe next time, just do something else; like turning kings into animals again! That adventure was 'a neat!" the jovial jumper jotted down verbally, landing on the back of his car, sitting down and enjoying the ride. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ENJOYING THIS!" Bowser roared, turning fully back to Mario. "Though, I gotta ask, did you only use this car because it was a present from your kids or something?" Peach inquired, causing Bowser to go quiet, reminiscing with a flashback. Place: Bowser's Castle Date: August 4, 2013, 7:06 PM Music: (Have A Nice Talk) "Okay, king dad! Come on out..." Bowser Jr, his successor and son, joyously spoke out, leading his father out of his castle, with a blindfold on his eyes. "Bwa ha ha, you guys really aren't pulling your punches! What is it?" Bowser, just as joyful, responded, as he heard the sound of thumping against his footsteps, curious to what his children did for him. "Open your blindfold..." Wendy O. Koopa directed, as Bowser did just that, looking at the new sight that his 7 koopalings that were adopted and Bowser Jr made for him. "TA-DA!" they all cried out, showing off Bowser's brand new purple ride, complete with it being stockpiled with soccer ball bombs. Bowser's jaw was open, dropped to the floor, as he soon chuckled with delight. "HA HA HA! Sweet ride you guys made for your old man! Thank you guys! This is perfect for that Sprixie Kingdom invasion for the fall!" Bowser praised, cheering along side them. Place: Present Day (Music cuts ) "...None of you business!" Bowser finally answered, blushing a bit as he returned his eyes to the road, looking at a odd sight. "What the heck is that?" the red haired koopa questioned, leaning out of the car to see it, slowing down to a complete stop. "Oh my stars..." Peach commented, covering her mouth as Mario joined her, catching back up to her. "Oh, no!" Mario recoiled in shock. Music: (Someone's [even if it is obvious to who I still want that potential mystery] Sorrow) There was a body that looked badly bruised and burnt. The red clothes on them were red with both blood and burnt spots. Their hair was partly burnt and bruised, skin's whiteness being outmatched by the blackness of some charred spots. Surprisingly, they were curled up, and if you look at them from a angle, you could tell they were protecting a straw hat. The area around him look liked a volcano erupted nearby, even though there was none to be seen for a mile away. "D-damn it..." they softly murmured, still alive. By now, all 3 inhabitants were looking over him, surveying the damages. "What the heck? Is that...magma?" Bowser questioned aloud, recognizing similar fire types due to his nature. Peach and Mario went up around the front, bending down to get a good look at his eyes that look defeated, hearing his short bursts of breath to keep living. "Oh my; a-are you gravely wounded?" the princess asked with concern, while Mario pondered what to do, looking over to a nearby warp-pipe, recognizing it as one that can take him back to the princess's castle. "A-akainu..." the bruised man muttered, trying to get up, but falling back down. "H-had to play dead..." he continued, barely keeping his head up so they could hear him. "W-went a-ahead...to a, castle..." he finished, before collapsing from exhaustion, frightening everyone there, even Bowser. Mario got down, rolled him over before he took off his right hand and felt his chest for a heart beat. "W-wow...still going..." Mario responded in surprise, gently lifting him over his shoulder, but strangely, it was like he was made of rubber, letting his be flexible with his body. "He can still survive, but not 'a here..." Mario examined. "I'll take him and Peach back to the castle. Bowser...I guess I know where you are going now..." he continued, as Bowser slowly grumbled and growled, before releasing out a yell of war. "You know it! Some guy comes in here, thrashes the place and than runs off to MY keep?!? Oh, not in this lifetime!" he declared, spinning around with some dark magic in his hands, letting his vanish from the sight in a dark flash. Mario and Peach nodded at each other before going into the warp-pipe, bruised individual in tow... Place: Bowser's Treasure Room Time: April 13, 2016 12:00 PM Music: (Akainu Attacks) The guard's backups were running thin, magikoopas were teleporting in and out troops to slow this guy down, thwomps were being pulled out of the lava; it was just a giant fleet commander against the koopalings, lead by Bowser Jr. "I'm telling you! No means no! You are not taking away dad's treasure!" Bowser Jr declared, fully knowing what may happen as he dashed into Sakazuki, wielding his hammer. "Your loyalty is commendable, I'll give you that..." Akainu responded, not being hurt by the koopaling, kicking him back into a wall, greatly injuring him. "But you're still not ready for this stage..." he went on, firing off a magma wave with a dog head at the other koopalings, knocking them into the air and back at the wall also. "Your pathetic intelligence about picking fights end now..." he reeled his body back, preparing to fire something at them. "Great..." he went, tossing his punch, before feeling his collar pulled back, being tossed with ease down onto the ground; Bowser arrived just in time. Music: (Panic Pit) "Hey buddy! This is my turf! What's makes you think you can barge in here and destroy everything while I'm out on my princess kidnapping duties?!?" Bowser interrogated with irateness in his voice. The angry red dog grumbled, before throwing a powerful punch at Bowser... Who caught it, and tossed Akainu down again, walking over to where he fell, gesturing at the koopalings to get out before anything bad happens, to which they complied, dashing out by sliding in their shells. "You...you DARE THINK YOU CAN DRAG THE NAME OF JUSTICE THROUGH THE DIRT?!?" Akainu roared, stomping on the ground, breaking in half a wooden plank of the railroad of Fawful's old train (Bowser actually found that train convenient, so he let it stay in). "Oh! Don't try! The only one worthy of besting me is Mario! And as he's not here, you aren't allowed to win! You ARE the dirt to me; the dirt I'll beat up!" Bowser remarked, further angering the sea marine. "You ignorant beast! Face the wrath of absolute justice! This castle shall fall and its treasures shall be the marines!" Akainu declared, preparing a fighting stance. "No! YOU LISTEN! This treasure is to support my army and family! You think you can beat me down and ruin their lives?!? YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE LIFE WILL BE RUINED TODAY!" Bowser screamed out in anger, punching the air. It was clear neither one had the intention of letting the other leave alive. This battle's gonna heat up...FIGHT! Music: (Never Let Up!) Bowser lunged at Akainu with a punch, who parried it with his fist, following it up with uppercutting Bowser's jaw with a magma enhanced fist. Bowser definitely reacted to the hit, but no so much with the magma part of it, not leaving a burn mark on him. "Hm? Was that a torch I felt, or just you trying to fight me?" Bowser taunted, before spitting out a fireball, surprising the Red Dog enough to be pushed back and onto the ground. Bowser started dashing towards him, but saw a odd sight... Akainu was burning his way through the ground, and has taken the form of some type of lava... Bowser peered into the hole from the side, trying to see where Akainu could of went, before hearing something behind him, like it was solidifying... "Great..." Akainu went, preparing the launch a over-sized fire rocket at the koopa king, who turned around in time to see the hot-headed marine in the act. "ERUPTION!" he went, throwing out a punch at Bowser, propelling towards him a large fireball. While shocked at first, Bowser immediately came to his senses and caught it, sliding back very, very ''far, to the point where he left Akainu's sight. Deciding to go over to him and finish the fight, he liquified into his magma form and slid over to him, following the skid marks. At the end of the trail, revealed a giant smoke cloud from the magu-magu fruit's power. Akainu turned around, assuming the worst happened. He took out the last of the Dragon bloodline, he took out a fire breathing turtle dragon, it was all- *CRACK!* Akainu eyes widen as he felt what was like a giant boulder launched at his back, making him fall over, getting crushed by it before turning into a liquid state and re-appearing on the other side, injuries slowly being healed... Upon closer inspection, it was the same great eruption he used to attack Bowser with, who was smirking and cackling as the smoke cleared. Him holding the eruption back cooled it down into a full rock! "Nice aim, pal! Too bad it's too weak for me!" Bowser once again egged on, further angering the already peeved marine. "Y-you disgrace to justice!" Akainu bellowed out, before preparing something else. "Hound...of He-" he stopped, eyes widened as he saw a weird sight. Bowser vanished, with a short dark cloud around where he once was, forcing Akainu to stop the attack, stepping out to try and search for him... Only to feel a sharp punch in the back, sending him flying back into the castle's treasury room, sliding down to a halt as he glared and narrowed down the hall-way, hands molten hot for what he was planning on doing for Bowser... Who was surprisingly right next to him, as if he teleported to his spot. "Not nice to keep a guy who wants you dead waiting..." he prodded, reeling back and punching Akainu with as much force as he could, causing him to get sent sailing out of Bowser's castle, creating a hole in the walls and ceilings he passed through. Bowser quickly called forth his koopa clown-car and followed suit, trying to track him down. Music: (I Can't Lose!) Akainu landed back in the burnt down Dimple Woods area with a skid where he had once beaten his enemy before, ashes still fresh. A problem emerged when he took extra notice of the area, seeing one missing thing... There was no corpse. Did it finally burned up, or did his crew carried him back in hopes of revival? Either way, Akainu had bigger issues to deal with, as Bowser started dropping spiked balls and mecha-koopa bombs at the admiral, who now had his full attention on Bowser, tanking the various drops by turning into magma and letting them get distinguished upon contact. He than burrowed into the ground. "Oh, come on out you mole! Fight me like a man, you pathetic sailor dude!" Bowser demanded with a irritated voice, lowering his clown car down to the ground, letting it fly and swoop around the arena, looking for the foreign invader... "Dark...dog!" went the voice, who popped up out of the ground and sliced at Bowser's clown car from behind, freaking Bowser out as the helicopter car exploded, launching him into the air. Akainu than shot himself into the air, turning his lower body into a volcanic body that "erupted" his top half, letting him reach Bowser before he could fall back down. Quickly, he moved on top of Bowser, aiming a punch at him. "Great...ERUPTION!" he roared, throwing his punch down, releasing the burning arrow of pain, causing it to hit Bowser's back, hurling him back towards the ground. For added measure, he took aim again at the ground, not taking any chances. "Meteor...VOLCANO!" he cried out, raining onto Bowser a storm of magma and rock, with it hitting the ground at intense speeds, creating a cloud of smoke, as smashing sounds ringed throughout the kingdom... (Music Stops) Akainu landed onto the ground with a thud, but with his logia, he rubbed it off. That turtle's strength and powers definitely surpassed that of his younger foe, possibly even Whitebeard...? As the fog cleared, he squinted his eyes, expecting a dead turtle on the ground in his shell... But instead, was taken visually aback by something. "H-how?!?" Music: (Super Mario 3D World: Phase 1 and 2) The koopa king rose up from the ground, and as the vision cleared of the arena that was now drenched in fire and smoke, Bowser laughed greatly. "BWAH, HA HA HA! Was that all you got, you old soon to be corpse?!?" he snickered, thanking his trusty shell to protect him from any fatal attacks. "Hmm..." Akainu grumbled, before looking off into the distance, seeing a white castle over the horizon. He didn't even know if he was there, but... "Hey buddy; don't you get any ideas! You already tried to off my kids and castle! The princess is mine; so is Mario and that other red friend she is healing!" Bowser declared in anger. Oh yeah, he was. Positioning his feet and hands, he aimed at the castle, pridefully grinning to himself. "Straw hat, you are finished..." he spoke to himself, before getting picked up by the collar to his surprise. "HEY! I told you! This is ''MINE land! Get your own place to destroy, you crook!" the koopa declared in fury, biting at his neck, forcing Akainu to transform into a liquid to slip through his grasp and gain distance. Once he gained some ground, he looked back over to the castle. It would just be easy to destroy the place from here with his meteor volcano, but apparently, this turtle won't let him. Plus, he called HIM, the absolute form of justice, a crook... "Congratulations, you villain. You won my full, undivided attention..." he reluctantly spoke, sinking into the ground, expecting Bowser to teleport over to where he was, which he predictably did. "You sure, you dunce? Cause you always keep running off!" Bowser noted, getting hit with another magma uppercut, this time it was with Akainu's Dark Dog ability, doing more damage to him and launching him up. "GREAT ERUPTION!" he followed up with, sending Bowser further into the air. He went behind Bowser's shell, and prepared another attack to send him flying back to what appears to be a beach area. "Hound, of Hell!" He roared out, shooting the wave at Bowser's shell, hoping to either knock it off or finally get through, but at the very least, launch him over to the beach, which he did, as the king cried out in dismay at the barrage, being faced on his back, prompting one more final attack. "METEOR VOLCANO!" he exclaimed, launching into the air another storm of molten rock and magma, and this time, as Bowser was on his back, this did much more damage, even drowning him in sand as water overtook his body, seemingly causing the messy display of violence, surely wiping the koopa king out and sending him underwater... (Music Stops) Rushing over to the beach to see Bowser sink, Akainu waited until no more bubbles were popping till he could rest; and it finally came. Sighing with relief, Akainu than turned back to the castle potentially harboring the pirate of his nightmare. *Pop* He raised his hands, eyes narrowing, excusing the bubbles as not important. *Pop Pop Pop!* "METEOR...VOLCANO!" he shouted, not hearing the bubbles because of his yell, even though he would of otherwise; the sight of his attack its falling star form finally wiping out his threat despite all costs is worth it. *POPPOPPOPPOPPOP!* *SPLOOSH!* "NOT SO FAST!" 'a mighty voice roared, before it doing, what appears to be... ''INHALING AKAINU'S ATTACK! His eyes widened, seeing his work fly back, wondering what is causing this phenomenon... Before his eyes widened greatly, mouth ajar at the sight before him. '''"Heh heh heh...I'm not done yet..." Music: (Super Mario Galaxy 2's Final Bowser Battle) Bowser was now colossal, being just shy of the actual height of Peach's castle; and he was still in water. Everything within Bowser grew; his muscles, hair, brain, body, smirk, EVERYTHING. Akainu soon regained control of his posture, positioning himself to fight Bowser again. "Ah...Now what was that you said to my kids?" 'the mighty giant laughed, before seeing Akainu trying to launch himself at the giant Bowser, who blew a much more intense fire at him than before, sending him sliding back, dangerously close to the water of the sea, which Akainu managed to barely get up and run away from before anything happened. This didn't go unnoticed by Bowser... '"Your loyalty is commendable, I'll give you that..." 'Bowser mocked, firing off at Akainu multiple homing shots of fireballs the size of a ice-berg. Akainu managed to slice through the first couple with ease, but was over whelmed by the sheer size and number of them, that they quickly smashed him down and into the sand, sending water to his ankles. Eyes widening, he jumped out of it and side-stepped back to face the titan koopa. '"But you're still not ready for this stage..." he prodded on, swiping his hands at the now tiny marine, with him dodging the first one, landing right on his left side, making some of the damp sand fly across the air. The agile navy man kept a eye on it as it tried to swipe across the ground to grab him, turning into magma to lower his body to dodge it, which worked... At first. Bowser than slammed his other hand onto the magma user; his sheer size and power overcoming Akainu's haki and logia, forcing Akainu out of his magma state, grabbing onto him as he turned human again, squeezing as much life as he can out of him, bringing him up to his eyes so he could look wickedly into him as he wringed the last of his life out. Akainu's pain and constant pressure under Bowser was too much for the haki and logia in his body to repair itself fast enough. "Your pathetic intelligence about picking fights end now..." 'the royal king declared, slamming Akainu against the sand, grinding his body quickly through it, furthering injuring him. The wounds on his body were getting irritated and agitated by the salt of the sand, even making Akainu himself cringe. He than brought Akainu face to face, inches away from the ocean water. He could feel the powers of his fruit being drained away as his life drained, and if he was under there with no way of others to rescue him... '"Game over, Akainu..." '''Bowser stated, before pulling his arm back, and tossing Akainu straight into the ocean before pounding him in the waters by crushing him with his foot. He dug his heel on his back, scrapping back and forth, until he could feel nothing... (Music Stops) Slowly, he turns back to normal, shrinking down and landing on the sands of their battle. Turning back, he saw something pop up from the ocean floor... Akainu's mutilated dead body, grind and smashed into a form that is barely recognizable, as Bowser looked over as what appears to be a passing ship noticed the body, and a team of other marines went after it, as if a proper burial was in order for the leader of the marines... Bowser could feel the eyes look onto him with fear as they quickly rescued the remains of the now dead commander and sail off. There was gonna be a new bounty on the sea. "Boy, if that guy was the best they got, than I gotta be a pirate!" Bowser joked, despite what happened shortly before that, snickering to himself. KO! Bowser smirked as the marines sailed away, before walking back towards his castle. He still had to bring home his car safe and sound after a- "ALRIGHT! I'M COMING AFTER YOU AKAINU!" A young, brash yet determined voice yelled, dashing through the hills and landing onto the sand, racing around, stopping right behind the turtle who had turned around to face him. It was that same person he saw before, but now, he looked like he was full of energy; so much energy Mario was having a hard time keeping up with him, who was racing in the background to keep up to the hopping mad pirate. "Hey you! Do you know where Akainu is?!?" he demanded to know, causing Bowser to be stunned... Before laughing out loud. "BWA HA HA HA HA! Boy, you REALLY just missed him! I think he's on a one way trip to Davy Jone's locker!" Bowser joked, cackling madly. "E-eh?!? W-what do you mean by that? I was supposed to fight and win against him!" he further prodded on, as Mario finally caught up with him, jumping over blocks and other shattered parts from the battle, observing the area. "Um, 'a sorry there..." Mario sympathized, patting the red man's back. "It just wasn't 'a meant to be..." he explained, before seeing Bowser's still reddened hands, before fully understanding the situation, eyes widening in surprise that Bowser scored a kill. "Hey, when your kids, kingdom and future wife gets threatened, you also want to kill him..." Bowser explained, perking up the other person's ears up. "Eh? You have kids that were threatened by Akainu?" the straw hat wearer asked, eyeing Bowser with curiosity. "Well, yeah I do! That was why I started my brawl against him!" he answered, pridefully grinning, slowly but surely eliciting a grin from the black haired man. "Hmm...yeah, I guess so, Whitebeard!" he joked, smiling warmly at the turtle, who tilted his head curiously at him, "Uh; Whitebeard? Is, that a compliment?" "Oh yeah, definitely! He was this strong pirate who helped me to try and save my brother, Ace from Sakazuki killing him..." he proudly explained, face lighting up as Mario joined in on the curiosity. "Oh wow, 'a really? What 'a happened to them?" he questioned, accidentally causing hisspirit to falter and crack for a bit, looking down at the ground. Both of them got the message as to what happened. "Well, anyway; that freak won't be sailing the seas anyone...eh, since I'm in a nice mood, why not join me for a fancy, meaty feast and a sparring match?" Bowser offered. "OH! MEAT AND FIGHTING?!? SIGN ME UP!" the quickly to please pirate signed up, as Mario chuckled and shrugged with him. "Heh, a fellow eater and brawler; nice! Bowser's the name, by the way; who are you?" "I'm Monkey D Luffy, the man who will be king of the pirates!" the Straw Hat Captain pridefully declared. Post-Fight Analysis: Music: (Bowser's Theme from Mario Strikers Charged) '''Boomstick: AND THERE SINKS AKAINU'S CHANCES OF VICTORY! WE'RE FREE! Wiz: Indeed; while Akainu had the regeneration health aspect as well as the invisible armor that his haki provided, those could of been easily outed by surprises or just more powerful attacks. Bowser's teleportation not only helped him gain a edge at the start, but his durable shell lasted him far longer than Sakazuki expected, which ended up endangering his chances of victory. Boomstick: However, Akainu was STILL a beast, and was at least able to last long enough to send Bowser to his first grave; his second one as a giant...not so much. While Akainu could of tanked Whitebeard's bloodlust that could split buildings, Bowser was able to keep his body preserved even when CRUSHED by castles, as well as lifting his own castle, and that was AS he was growing, not even at his highest form! Wiz: Not only that, but Bowser was just as durable as Akainu, even without haki or logia. He has survived almost every single defeat from the hands of Mario and Luigi, falling off of floating castles, drowning in lava, falling from a floating bathtub, crushed by enemies, falling from his form when it shrinks from giant Bowser... Boomstick: Basically, Bowser's legs are able to support his massive Hulk body, and it was able to stand up against Akainu with ease! Wiz: While Bowser had a bit of a challenge with Akainu at the start, it was really when he grew giant that he won it, which is something that not even the Red Dog could of won. Mario only survived against him by traps and using his own gadgets against him, but even than, Bowser still retained his giant form, showing just how durable his body is. Boomstick: Looks like Akainu got put out in the dog house for life! Now, time to FINALLY masturbate to Peach! Wiz: The winner, is Bowser. Next time, on Death Battle...: ... Who knows, really? Ideas pop up in my head at random... Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Carnivalia's Ringmaster Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Mario vs One Piece' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016